Fly With Me
by EyeLuffYou
Summary: When Evangeline "Angie" Billings younger sister to Doug Billings, tags along with her favorite boys and Alan to Vegas. She didn't expect to loose her brother, nor go on a wild goose chase looking for him. She didn't expect to tell Phil of her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have the next few chapters of this written already. I'm having writing block with the rest of my stories thanks to my new Bradley Cooper obsession. So please bare with me on those I will finish them soon. Until now please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_When Evangeline "Angie" Billings younger sister to Doug Billings, tags along with her favorite boys and Alan to Vegas. She didn't expect to loose her brother, nor go on a wild goose chase looking for him. She didn't expect to tell Phil of her feelings._

"Angie come on you refused Tracy's invite to her party, I know tanning and pedicures aren't your thing so join us in Vegas." Evangeline Billings rolled her eyes at her brother even though he couldn't see her over the phone. She loved Vegas she just didn't want to be stuck in a car and hotel room with her brothers best man Phil.

"Doug, I just think that it will be weird with me there when you boys wanna go out and let strippers grind all over you. Major buzz kill in my opinion." A sigh reached her ears. Ever since her brothers fiancé Tracy made her the maid of honor, her brother decided that he wanted her involved in almost everything wedding related.

It wasn't that Angie hated Tracy, far form it actually she loved the woman like a sister. She was happy for her and Doug. Angie never really saw her self as one to get married. So she never really thought about wedding details in fear that she would break down and cry over never finding a guy who would love her enough to marry her.

"Please Lennie" he knew that nickname always got through, he used to call her that when they were kids.

"Fine, but I'll gamble while you guys go party." she sighed defeated.

"Great."he chirped getting another eye roll to which he couldn't see. "Don't forget you have to be at Tracy's parents tomorrow afternoon to try on your dress before the wedding. Then we gotta pick Phil and Stu up before we head to VEGAS"He hollered. Angie didn't disagree with her brother after his slight moment of immaturity (So unlike Doug),besides she loved the dress Tracy picked out for her maid of honor.

"OK, don't forget to tell Tracy how sorry I am I couldn't make rehearsal dinner tonight. I'll see you tomorrow then." she hung up and went back to shuffling around papers strewn about her work desk. She loved working but lately it was starting to stress her out.

~NEXT DAY~

Spinning around in her dress Angie stared at her self in the gown. "Oh Angie you look breathtaking." Tracy gushed from behind her hand over her heart in dramatic effect.

"Thanks Trace" she gave the bride to be a genuine smile.

"Are you positive you wanna go with the boys to Vegas?"

"Yeah, its nothing personal but you know I'm not that girly." she replied getting a sigh form the bride.

"I know. Well at least I got you into this dress and let me tell you eat your heart out Phil." Angie spun around fast to stare at her soon-to-be sister in-law.

"Don't looked surprised. Its kinda obvious, the sexual tension can be cut with a knife. Doug is to thick to think that his best friend and baby sister could one day bump uglies though." Angie blushed. Just thinking about sex with her brother's best man stirred up a whole mess of butterflies in her stomach.

Quickly recovering she turned back around to allow Tracy to unzip her dress. "That would insinuate that Phil felt the way I do. To him I'm Doug's slightly boyish little sister. I'm not like his ex or like the girls he used to 'bump uglies' with" she quoted Tracy.

"I wouldn't be to sure Ange. He looked pretty depressed when he walked down the aisle at rehearsals with Jenna, and she is like a 10 Doug said. He had that pressing up on him and he didn't care. I bet in his eyes you are the type of girl that can pull off no make-up, jeans and a tee and still look smoking."

"Are you making a move on me Trace?" she giggled.

"Oh please in your dreams Evangeline." Angie laughed along.

Once both redressed they got ready to say their goodbyes for the next to days. "Have fun sweetie" her soon to be sister in law hugged her.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to keep Doug and Alan out of as much trouble as possible."

"Thanks. If you find yourself alone at all or even in close contact with Phil this weekend, give him a shot. Ya know? Flirt a little, bet you his eyes will light up like a Christmas tree."

"Trace' she giggled and pushed her out the door where Tracy's brother Alan sat on the ground letting the dog lick his mouth.

She shuttered and walked into the garage Where Sid and Doug stood admiring a beautiful blue Mercedes . "Hey Ange" Sid greeted her.

"Hey" she stood next to Doug letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Sid is letting us borrow this for our trip to Vegas."

"Really?" she was surprised she loved cars.

"Yup. But don't let Alan drive there is something wrong with him." he and Doug both turned to look at Alan sitting on the ground still making out with the dog. "Or Phil either I don't like him. I snorted laughing.

"Trust me either Angie or I will be the only ones driving" he squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't think so Dougie I get anxiety when I have to drive highways for a long period of time. So its just you big boy."

"Just remember guys what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Except herpes that shit comes back to haunt you." Angie raised her eye brow.

* * *

**Reviews are like freaking chocolate covered gummie bears! xoxo Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chap.2 Thanks to _HeraOfTheStars _****and _TwiCloiser89 _for reviewing! I own nothing**

******

* * *

**

**Angie's POV**

We pulled up tot he school where Phil taught. I was stuck in the back while Alan rode shotgun.

"did you have to park so close?" he started to try and cover his face. Doug shot me a look in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Whys that?"

"I'm not supposed to be with in 200 ft of a school."

"what?" Doug asked clearly freaked.. I was OK with Alan the dude was pretty funny.

"Or a Chuck-E-Cheese" seriously a Chuck-E-Cheese. _How the fuck do you get kicked out of a Chuck-E-Cheese? _All thoughts were put to an end when Phil walked out my tummy started going stir crazy. Damn. He was just fucking sexy.

Phil stared to walk out of the school. Damn! Maybe I should try Tracy's flirting advice.

"Mr. Wenneck?" a kid ran up to Phil.

"Its the weekend Budnick I don't know you, you do not exist." He walked away form the poor kid. Nice Phil nice.

"Nice Car I'm driving."

"No chance. Hey don't step. Watch the leath..." Phil through his bag in almost hitting me with it, and jumped in. "Hey watch..." Doug trailed off giving up the fight.

"Just drive before one of these nerds try to ask me a question." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lennie" Phil smiled kissing my cheek causing me to blush crimson. Phil and I had the most affectionate relationship out of the boys. Doug being my big brother there was family love, and Stu was to soft for me his love felt much like Doug's. That left Phil who's affection for me was way different. We were touchy feely a lot, it was weird we had to almost constantly touch each other.

"Who's this?" he pointed to Alan.

"Alan. Tracy's brother" I told him.

"I've meet you like four times." Alan pipped up.

"Oh yeah,hows it going man?" Phil nudged me with his arm and opened his arms for a hug. Which being me I accepted. _God he smells good._

When we pulled up to Stu's house Doug, Phil and I stared at each other. "NOT IT!" Doug and I yelled

"Come on guys really?" Phil whined. Neither of us wanted to go and knock on Stu's door due to his bitch of a girl friend Melissa. She despised me only because I was a hugger and when ever I saw Stu, I'd tackle him.

"Crazy bitch hates me" I added stating my case.

"Fine" Phil removed his arm from around my shoulders. "Paging Doctor Faggot!... Doctor Faggot!" he yelled. He laughed and plopped down next to me his arm returning to its previous state. Stu walked out the door wearing a pretty sweater tied around his neck..

"Spiffy Stu" I smiled at him when he put his bag in the trunk.

"Hey Angie" I smiled when he say next to me, and leap onto his lap my arms wrapped around his neck squeezing the life out of him. Like I said, I'm a hugger.

"Hey, mine" Phil pulled me back into the middle wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Whoa Vegas baby Vegas!" Alan was hanging out of the car, yelling at this little girl who flipped him off. He shut up after that. I grabbed Stu's beer and took a sip, giving him a smile.

" Just to Barstow." Phil leaned up towards the front seat a beer in hand. " Come on everybody's passin' us." Doug was driving slow, but I understood he didn't want anything to happen to Sid's car.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I'd be the only one driving this car. Besides you're drinking" I scuffed. Phil kicked ass when driving drunk he drove me home from a party many a times drunk, the first second he spotted me there drunk or not.

"What are you a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk"

"Don't forget Phil was always our drunk designated driver." Stu added.

"Care to explain to them Alan."

"You guys my dad loves this car more than me so yeah." I rolled my eyes and turned to stick my tongue out at Stu.

"Yeah what ever you know I left my ex-wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys to Vegas. You know how difficult that was?" I rolled my eyes.

"Thats really sweet Phil." Alan said. I laughed and leaned into Stu.

"Dude I w as being fucking sarcastic I hate my life I may never go back. I might just stay in Vegas."

"Here we go" Doug said.

"You know what enjoy yourself. Cause come Sunday your gonna start dying just a little bit every day." Shit if he hates marriage that much why would he marry me. Time to turn off the flirting.

"Yeah thats why I've managed to stay single this whole time." Alan added. I snorted with laughter.

"Oh really thats why your single?" Stu was dead serious when asking.

"Yeah." Alan laughed

"Cool good to know." I smiled at Stu and leaned into him more. Distancing myself from Phil. Of which whom gave me a look at my new position.

"Hey, am I okay over there Alan?"

"Yeah ,your good." Doug took his word for it and started to change lanes. We almost crashed with a big truck before Doug swerved back.

"Fuck" I yelled clutching Stu as we swerved.

"That was awesome!" Alan yelled.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Doug yelled. Phil was laughing next to me.

"We almost just died." Stu added.

"You should have seen your face classic."

"That was funny" Phil laughed right along with Alan.

"Not funny. Angie you ok?" I meet my brothers eyes in the review.

"Not really" he gave a small sad smile. I turned to look at Phil, he was giving me a weird look.

We pulled up to a gas station. Doug trusted Alan enough to pump the gas, while he Stu, Phil, and I went inside. We where standing in line minus Stu who was dealing with Slagathore on the phone. Through the window we watched Alan yell at an old man.

"He's kinda funny' Phil said shoving a chip in his mouth. "Is he all there like mentally?" I wondered half the time.

"I think so, he's just an odd guy. He's kinda weird." I looked at my brother.

"Don't ever leave me alone with him."

"Should we be worried?" Phil asked gesturing to me.

"No" Doug reassured "Tracy did mention we shouldn't let him gamble or drink to much."

"Jesus he's like a gremlin comes with instructions and shit" _haha he looks kinda fuzzy like one too. _We placed all our stuff up on the counter when Stu reached over me his arm brushing my chest.

"And one water." I looked at Phil who glared at Stu's arm before it retracted.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked

"Oh yeah. Told her we where 2 hours out side of wine country... and she bought it."He was so proud of himself. Thats when Phil turned around. _Oh boy._

"Don't you think its strange, that you've been in a relationship for three years. And you still have to lie about going to Vegas?"

"Yeah I do. But trust me its not worth the fight."he laughed. I closed my eyes. Knowing Phil he was gonna use the heavy artillery.

"Oh. You cant go to Vegas,but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?"

I hit his arm."Hey" he nodded acknowledging my plea.

"First of all he was a bar tender, and she was wasted. And if you must know he didn't even cum inside her." _Ewww_

"And you believe that?" I groaned, he needed to give it a rest.

"Yeah I do believe that, cause she's grossed out by semen" _Where does bitch think babies come from then? _

Hey it shut Phil up. "That will be 32.50" the cashier said

"32.50 you gonna pay it?"

We all stayed quiet for a long time. I was shifted back into the middle. Phil's arm behind me on the seat.

"It says here we should work in teams." Silence broken by Alan. "Who wants to be my spotter.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling to night Alan." Ahh big brother voice of reason.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? Its not gambling when you know your gonna win. Counting cards ins a fool prof system"

"Also illegal" I chimed in.

"It's not illegal its frowned upon,like masturbating on an air plane." I cringed. Phil must of thought I was cold cause he pulled me closer towards him wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that illegal too." he said

"Yeah maybe after everybody gets so sensitive. Thanks a lot Binladen."

'You have to be super smart to count cards anyways buddy" Doug was just trying to help the poor guy out. He was making himself look even stupider.

"Well tell that to Rain Man. He practically bankrupt a casino and he was a ruhtard." _Say what?_

"What?"

"He was ruhtard."

"Retard" Doug said laughing. I giggled and leaned back closing my eyes. Alan is better than _World's Dumbes_t.

* * *

**Please review they are like raw cookie dough to me! xoxo Ari**


End file.
